Curves by Sazzledazzled
by P.S. I Love You Contest
Summary: Bella needs to make some changes in her life, but after a visit to Dr Cullen, she may get more than she bargained for.


**Contest entry for the P.S. I Love You Contest**

 **Title:** Curves

 **Pairing:** Bella/Edward

 **Rating:** M (to be on the safe side)

 **Word count:** 8,248

 **Summary:** Bella needs to make some changes in her life, but after a visit to Dr Cullen, she may get more than she bargained for.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Curves**

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die, but falling out of an attic in a cloud of plaid and flannel seemed a pretty shitty way to go...**_

Hefting her leg on to the couch and gazing around the doctor's office, Bella cringed at the thought of what was about to happen. She had been mortified when she rang for an appointment only to be told that Dr Gerandy was on leave and she would have to see Dr Cullen instead.

Bella had heard the legend of Dr Cullen's attractiveness; she had heard the sighs as people spoke of him. Both women AND men exalted him as the most attractive creature to ever walk the face of the Earth! Mrs Stanley swore blind that he was the eighth wonder of the modern world.

As if being the most handsome man the good citizens of Forks had ever laid their eyes upon wasn't enough, he was also apparently the nicest, kindest, gentlest person too!

None of this comforted Bella, for she knew better. She just hoped the townsfolk had given Dr Cullen the legend of Bella Swan: Town Klutz, Social Misfit and if it hadn't have been for her late father's social standing— the potential Town Outcast.

Waiting for the good doctor led Bella's mind to wander. She could see it now, the headline of the Forks Observer:

" _Social pariah's leg hair causes Town Saviour to flee in disgust!"_

She was going to be hounded out of Forks; she would have to live under an assumed identity, in a cave in the Canadian wilderness. He was going to take one look at her and be so disgusted by what he saw that he would leave Forks and probably the medical profession immediately—never to return.

"Miss Swan... Miss Swan, are you okay?" Bella was roused from her reverie by a warm, melodic voice. She turned towards the sound and was stunned by the vision in front of her.

"It's smelly and hairy and I'm sorry," she blurted, her filter obliterated by the tall, blonde Demi God standing before her, she clapped her hand over her mouth before she could ask to sniff him, lick him or worse!

"What is?"

"My leg. I don't want you to choke on the leg hair forest under here and I don't want the stench to drive you out town, people will never forgive me," she rambled.

Dr Cullen chuckled. "It's not the first time I have taken a plaster cast off, Miss Swan. I am sure I will not run screaming in terror from what is underneath this cast!" He smiled kindly at her. "How did you end up in a full leg cast?"

"I was moving some of Charlie's stuff into the attic, before I redecorated his room."

"Charlie?"

"Um... Yeah, my dad. He was the Police Chief here; he died a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Was it sudden?"

"Charlie didn't look after himself as well as he should have done. Too many dinners at the Diner and too many nights in front of the television with a beer caught up with him. I tried to get him to eat more healthily and exercise more, but he fished every weekend and said that was enough for any man." Wiping away the tears that had started to fall, she continued, "I mean, I have no room to talk, do I? Look at the size of me, big old Bella telling her Dad to lay off the burgers—maybe if I'd been a better example he would have listened more."

Dr Cullen squeezed her arm gently. "Sweetheart, your Dad was a grown man and as such, he was capable of deciding whether to have a steak or a salad to eat. None of this is your fault. You didn't do this on purpose did you?" His brow furrowed as he asked the question.

Bella gasped. "Oh no, no, no—I promise it was an accident. I was putting boxes of Charlie's clothes in the attic and toppled off the ladder. I'm lucky I only broke my leg—the Paramedics said if I had fallen the other way I would have broken my neck!" Bella shuddered at the thought. Squirming uncomfortably she continued, "I overheard them talking when I was in hospital, that if I wasn't so big it would have probably been a sprained ankle rather than a double leg break." Bella looked down at the floor unable to take in the perfection of Dr Cullen any longer.

Carlisle felt a surge of protectiveness towards the broken young woman in front of him. He felt duty-bound to get her back on her feet in more ways than one. He wanted to restore her shattered confidence and help her find joy in life once more, and he knew exactly who could help him.

"Bella, I am going to recommend a course of gentle exercise to aid your recovery."

Bella paled at his suggestion. "You're not sending me to Fat Camp are you?" she squeaked.

Patting her hand, he chuckled at her shriek of indignation. "No Bella, not at all. My son-in-law Emmett runs a gym and his team specialises in rehabilitation after injuries." He could feel Bella release the tension with his reassurance.

"He won't turn me into a she-hulk, will he?" she queried, feeling foolish at her uncharacteristic outburst.

"Not at all, Bella—just a programme of gentle exercises to help you regain strength and mobility. Should you wish to join the gym on a more permanent basis I am sure Emmett will help you do that too. Now what say you to getting out of this cast?"

Bella cringed as the good doctor fired up the cutting disc and bent towards her leg. She fervently hoped that his constitution was as strong as he said it was. After meeting him for the first time, she could see why Forks was so enthralled by Dr Cullen and his aura of loveliness. As the high pitched whirring continued, Bella formulated her escape plan just in case.

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die—but dying of abject mortification outside a gym seemed a very public way to go and if I didn't get a move on and head inside pretty damn quick, that was exactly what was going to happen.**_

Taking a deep breath and mentally pulling up her big girl panties, Bella pushed open the door of 'Emz Gunz and Bunz' and hobbled inside. Taking in her surroundings, Bella was blissfully unaware of the spiky haired ninja creeping up behind her.

"Welcome to Emz!"

Bella screamed and clutched at her chest to stop her heart from beating clean out of her body. "Sweet baby Cheesus! I thought coming to the gym was supposed to be good for you! By the gods, I think you've taken at least 10 years off my life!"

The creeping ninja had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought you had heard me. I'm Alice and I'm the head receptionist here. How can I help you?"

"Um... Hi. Bella... Bella Swan. Dr Cullen recommended this place; I'm supposed to ask for Emmett?"

Alice beamed. "Dad working his magic again, eh? Come on over to the desk and we'll make a start on the paperwork."

Bella paled. "I just want a look round, I can't commit to anything yet."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It will save time, silly. You will love it here—we are going to be the very best of friends Bella, I just know it!"

As Bella was filling out the required paperwork, Alice suddenly burst into giggles. Bella cocked an eyebrow at the maniacal cackling erupting from the tiny person in front of her. Alice held her hand up. "Sorry, I just had a funny thought."

Bella was rapidly rethinking Dr Cullen's recommendation; she made the snap decision to leave. Placing the pen on the counter and stepping back, she stilled as a dark shadow fell across her.

"Welcome to 'Emz Gunz and Bunz', I'm Emmett and it's fabulous to meet you." Bella was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of muscle and Lycra. She could have sworn that she heard "Mmmmm squishy..." but as she was trying to process what the blue blazes was going on, she could not be certain.

As quickly as it started, it had stopped. She was released and grabbed the desk to avoid face planting on the floor.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice spoke softly. "He greets everyone that way."

"Um... Oookaaaay." Bella was annoyed that so far this gym experience was robbing her of her power of speech. "I'm... Um... I'm just gonna... gonna go now, I think... not sure this is right for me..." As she stepped back, she looked at the faces of the two strange people in front of her. Her heart sank as she saw the sad look on their faces. She immediately felt bad for offending them, but she had no idea how they could be related to the calm, collected and not-so-strange Dr Cullen.

"Oh no, don't go little lady, please let me show you round before you decide to run away!" Bella looked at the giant man-mountain who was pouting and batting his eyelashes at her. "Please? Just let me show you what we have to offer and you can maybe meet the rest of the team, and then if you still don't think it's the right fit for you, you can go."

Bella thought for a moment and then acquiesced. "On one condition—No. More. Hugs!"

"Awwww, that's not fair! That's my standard greeting, little lady! Hugs are good, everybody needs hugs."

"No more hugs or I walk right NOW!"

"Okay," he huffed.

"Pinky swear?" Bella held out her little finger.

"Pinky swear," Emmett nodded and linked his mighty mitt with Bella's dainty hand. "You will be begging me for a hugs by the time we have finished, little lady! Just. Begging. Me!"

"Pffft" was Bella's less than eloquent response. Emmett grinned, grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her away from the reception desk. "So Dad referred you, did he?"

"Dad?"

"Dr Papa C"

"Oh, I thought he was your father-in-law..."

"That's correct, he is, but I don't have any other family, so he is my dad." Bella felt awful for bringing it up and mumbled an apology. Emmett just laughed and squeezed her hand. "No apologies necessary little lady. You didn't know and it was a long time ago. It is what it is—Carlisle saved me in more ways than one and I really lucked out to find a second dad like him."

Once more at a loss for words, Bella decided the safest course of action was to keep her mouth shut. It was the only way she could guarantee that she wouldn't stick her foot in there again! She nodded politely and 'Ooohed' and 'Ahhhed' in all the right places as Emmett gushed about his new weights room and the benefits of strength training for fat loss.

After a whistle stop tour of the entire gym and its many, many Emmett-recommended attributes, he finally led her to his office. A statuesque blonde was perched on the end of Emmett's desk; Bella clutched her top a little tighter and pulled it down to cover her midriff. Intimidated by the runway model in front of her, Bella reckoned this gym would be like all the others.

"Bella." She was snapped out of her ponderings by Emmett calling her name. "Belllaaaaaa!"

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet my wife Rosalie Cullen or Rosie as I call her. She is the Physio here."

Rosalie stood and held her hand out to Bella. "I've just received your referral from Dad. I'm looking forward to working with you—that's if the big oaf hasn't scared you off." Bella just nodded and looked down to her feet. "Babe, I have an appointment in 5, so I'll catch you later." Kissing Emmett on the side of his head, Rose glided to the door. "Bella," she nodded.

"Mrs Cullen," Bella squeaked in acknowledgement.

Emmett giggled. "She looks intimidating but she is a little kitten really—and she is a kickass physio to boot! So Bella-boo, what's your ultimate goal here?"

Bella blushed. "I need to lose weight, plain and simple. I've always been a big girl, a giant, clumsy, plain girl—but this last leg break left me immobile and feeling very sorry for myself. I was stuck in front of the telly with food for company so I started eating. If people came to visit they would bring cake and chocolates and I was too embarrassed to say no after they had been so kind, so I ate it all..." She took a deep breath and rambled on. "I know if I wasn't as big as I was, the break wouldn't have been so bad. If I was slimmer it probably would have been a sprain rather than breaking the hardest bone in the body to break."

Bella looked at her fingers as they knotted in her lap. "I've never been slim, and I don't want to be skinny. I don't want to be a bag of bones living solely on fresh air and lettuce. I just want to be slimmer. I just want to be happy with who I see in the mirror."

Bella felt two giant arms wrapping around her and a kiss to the top of her head. She wriggled back trying to escape the love.

"I said no hugs!" Her body vibrated as Emmett chuckled.

"No can do Bella-boo, you needed a hug, so you got one." He pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't see yourself very clearly do you? You are curvy and gorgeous. Sure you could afford to drop a few pounds, but I don't want you to lose too much. My goal is to get you fit and healthy and smiling when you look in the mirror—Whaddya say Bellarina?"

"Curvy and gorgeous? Did you drop a barbell on your head? Your wife is curvy and gorgeous; I am as far away from curvy and gorgeous as you can get!"

"Ah, ah, ah—we will have no more of this kind of talk Bella. If you want to lose weight and tone up you need a hefty dose of PMA."

"PMA?" Bella squeaked. "I'm not willing to take drugs to do this, Emmett! I'd rather stay round, thank you very much."

Emmett snorted. "Pffft. Hugs not drugs, Bella. PMA—Positive Mental Attitude. We have it in bucket loads here. Please say you'll work with us, Bella, please, please, please! Just give me 3 months and I promise you will see a huge difference. Your life is just beginning Bella, let me help you live it."

As Bella looked at the giant spandex-clad pouter she felt her resolve weaken. "I don't know, Mr Cullen. I'm not sure I'm the gym kinda girl. Maybe if I walk more and eat less, I'll get there eventually."

Emmett thrust his lip out further and whimpered softly. "I don't want to pressure you into anything Bella, I just have a really good feeling about this. I really do think that this could be the start of something epic! Even if you decide not to come to the gym, at least let Rosie have a proper look at you."

Bella sighed and nodded. "Okay, you have a deal—3 months and no hugging!" Belying his size and strength, Emmett bounced on the balls of his feet and jumpy clapped. He flung his arms open and stepped towards Bella. She growled loudly. "Don't make me change my mind Emmett!"

Looking suitably contrite Emmett thrust out a big paw. "Fist Bump? High Five? Handshake? C'mon Bella don't leave me hanging!" Rolling her eyes, she held out her fist and shook her head at Emmett's happy dance as he bumped fists with hers. "Lets head back out to the main desk. You can finish your paperwork and I'll make sure you get introduced to the rest of the Bunz team."

As she followed him out of the door she prayed she hadn't just made a colossal mistake. She didn't have quite the same enthusiasm as Emmett did for her impending 3 month sentence and she couldn't see how this would improve her life.

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die but I could swear it would most probably be at the hands of Emmett Cullen!**_

"Just two more, Bella-boo. You can do this!"

Emmett recoiled slightly at the death glare Bella was trying to level him with. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she thought of him, but he raised his hands in supplication. "Bells, I just need to do this fitness test so Rosie can make an informed assessment and we can put together the best programme to help you."

Emmett could have sworn he heard "Fuck Rosie", but even with his enhanced hearing he could not be sure. He thought a few words of encouragement might be helpful at this point. "Come on Swan, just a few squats—knees hip-width apart and get that ass to the grass!"

Emmett's eyes widened in shock as Bella promptly dropped down and sat on the floor. "Is that grass enough for you, Mr Cullen?' she enquired with an innocent look on her face. Bella batted her eyelashes, grinning at the look on Emmett's face and the bellowing belly laugh that erupted from him.

"Oh, Bella! Girl, I swear you will be the death of me!" He thrust out a hand towards Bella to help her off the floor. Clutching his hand, she hefted herself up.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you," she snorted. Before she could say anything else, she was off her feet and pulled into a crushing bear hug.

"EMMETT!" she shrieked, "what did I say? NO HUGS! You promised me!"

Dropping her back to her feet, Emmett looked contrite. "Sorry Bella-boo, couldn't help myself. You are just so damned cuddly and lovely and I just want to squish you."

Being an oblivious male, Emmett didn't hear the low growl that Bella was emitting as she pushed away from him muttering, "Big lycra-clad asshole," under her breath. Emmett couldn't understand how the atmosphere went from jovial to glacial in such a short space of time.

"Can we finish this please?" Bella spat.

Emmett frowned. "Bella, look if I upset you I am sorry—I… I… I'm not sure what I said to upset you so much but surely the cuddle wasn't that bad was it?"

Tamping down the urge to roll her eyes, Bella took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Emmett, when a woman is as big as I am, we really don't want to be told that we are cuddly or squishy. I don't need any reminders of how bloody huge I am!" One traitorous tear rolled its way down Bella's cheek.

"Oh Shit," Emmett breathed. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that Bella, honestly I didn't. I just love hugs and you are so soft and warm, I couldn't help but compliment you. You are how a woman should be, curvy and just perfect! That's why I don't want you to lose too much weight."

Bella stepped back. "You're not one of those people with a feeder fetish are you?"

Emmett rapidly realised that he was digging himself into a hole. He uncharacteristically pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Bella, you are not as big as you think you are! As I have told you before, yes you have some weight to lose, BUT it's not as much as you think. Who stole your confidence Bella? Who has been filling your head with this 'thin equals beautiful' bullshit? I wish you could see yourself as we see you Bella, 'cause girl, we think you are stunning!"

By this point Bella was full on bawling. She was aware that she was ugly snot sobbing but she just couldn't stop. "Emmett," she choked out, "please, can I have a hug?"

Emmett opened his arms wide but wisely kept his mouth shut. Bella stepped forward and snuggled into his embrace. As she soaked in his silent comfort and his shirt soaked up her tears, somewhere in the back of her mind she registered just how hard and unyielding his embrace actually was.

Edward sat in the solitude of the finance office of Emz—well, as much solitude as a mind-reading vampire could get in a busy building. Mentally checking in with his siblings he could hear Rosalie reading through the referral she had just received, Jasper was running through a Sun Salutation, Emmett was talking to a client and Alice was translating _War and Peace_ into Swahili. It was an interesting choice, thought Edward; he was getting tired of her translating literary classics into Russian when she was trying to keep visions from him.

"Mmmmmmmm, squishy... so soft, so squishy... Must hug more... Oooh yeah!"

Edward shot from behind his desk at this new but strangely familiar mental voice. Instantly on alert, he called for Jasper. From warrior pose to the office door took Jasper less than 10 seconds.

"What's up Bro?" he drawled, taking in the very concerned look on his brother's face and the fact that he was trying to tug his hair off his head.

"Tell me what you hear," Edward demanded. Jasper was taken aback by the waves of panic Edward was emitting.

"I hear the 5 of us, the pounding heartbeat of a human, and the cars passing outside. Why, what do you hear Ed?"

"I heard another voice—it was quite bizarre, all it said was, 'mmmmmmmm squishy, soft and squishy,' and then it stopped."

Jasper sent a wave of calm towards Edward. "Can you hear it now?" he asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, it stopped as soon as it started."

Jasper thought for a moment. "The human or Emmett pranking you?

Edward felt foolish at the realisation that, in his panic, he had completely forgotten that there was a human amongst them at that moment. "It didn't sound human, which is why it threw me but yes, you are probably right. What do we know about this person?"

"Why don't we go introduce ourselves and see if the inner voice matches the outer package?" Jasper nodded his head towards the door. Edward acquiesced to his sibling's idea and steeled himself for inevitable barrage of thoughts and the tempting aroma of blood that usually accompanied meeting humans.

As he reached for the door handle he was assaulted by one of Alice's visions—he was locked in an intimate embrace with a woman with dark hair, but he could not see her face, just her back as she rode him hard.

"Woah, Ed—what the hell was that?" Jasper gasped. "That is some serious lust and confusion you are pushing out, my friend!"

Edward stumbled slightly and grasped for the door frame. "Alice… vision," he croaked.

As soon as her name was mentioned Alice appeared. "You okay there, big brother? You are looking a bit hot and bothered," she giggled.

"What. The. Hell. Was that?" he demanded.

Alice grinned. "That, dear brother, was your future."

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die, but being swallowed up by a giant hole sounds a pretty good way to go right now!**_

Edward allowed Alice and Jasper to guide him towards the main desk where they would meet the human. He realised that all he could hear was the heartbeat—her mind was entirely silent, and that unnerved him greatly.

'Ed, man, get it together. Em will be here any minute now!' Jasper barked.

Alice giggled and shot him a wink. Winks from Alice usually meant one of two things: either Jasper was getting lucky or Alice was up to no good. Edward shuddered at either thought.

Emmett brought his session with Bella to a close, making sure she was ok both physically and mentally. Then he told her that the rest of the team was available to meet her.

Edward zeroed in on Emmett's thoughts to try and get a reading on the silent human. He was struck by how protective Em was of her. 'Gently does it boys, Bella is very skittish,' Emmett thought.

Edward relaxed his rigid stance and relayed Emmet's message to Jasper. 'Bella, her name is Bella,' he thought. For some reason, even this tiny nugget of information about the human made him smile. He took a deep breath as the door to the studio opened and was immediately enveloped in the most intoxicating, delectable scent, his throat felt on fire as the venom poured down his throat. He grabbed Jasper's arm as he felt his knees buckle. Jasper looked to Alice for help and was greeted by another wink and a great Cheshire cat-like grin from his wife.

Emmett frowned at the scene in front of him. His brothers were clinging onto one another and his sister was grinning like a lunatic. He subtly cleared his throat to give them time to get themselves together as Bella stepped out of the studio behind him.

"Bella-boo, I'd like you to meet more of the Cullen Clan; my brothers-in-law, Edward and Jasper."

Jasper took a step forward and thrust his hand towards Bella. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Welcome to Emz. I'm the yoga teacher here, so if you fancy something a bit different or if Rose decides it should be part of your rehab programme, then it will be an honour to work with you."

Bella shook the proffered hand and shakily exhaled. She could not believe how gorgeous everyone was! She could hardly tear her eyes away from the tall one with burnished hair and jaw to rival the good doctor's. She felt even more uncomfortable with herself, still panting and bright red from Emmett's fitness test, sweat running down her back, her hair plastered to her head and face, and her eyes swollen due to her mini meltdown. Here she was, a mere mortal in the presence of Greek Gods.

Jasper immediately picked up on Bella's distress and pushed a little calm her way. Bella took a deep breath in as she felt her heart rate begin to return to normal.

"It's very nice to meet you Jasper. If you think Yoga can help me with my co-ordination then I think I better sign up!"

Jasper opened his mouth to extol the virtues of Yoga, when Emmett jumped in, "Please don't get him started on the benefits of Yoga, Bella. We'll be here all night!"

Bella giggled at the glare Jasper was trying to level Emmett with. Unconcerned by Jasper's ire, Emmett ploughed on, "Bella, this is my other brother-in-law, Edward. He is our accountant but he also teaches dance, which is _also_ good for co-ordination." He winked and nudged Bella with his arm. Not expecting bodily contact from the oaf, she stumbled and set off a chain reaction that no one could have foreseen.

Bella realised instantly that she was going to crash into the slender, floppy haired sex god. With her luck, she would probably injure him or break something on the pretty, pretty man. Trying her hardest to stop her momentum she only succeeded in flailing harder and propelling herself towards Edward.

Edward had always prided himself on his lightning quick reflexes and his ability to spot danger, so he was completely blindsided by the flurry of Lycra, hair, pink and warmth that engulfed him. He found himself lying on the floor with a soft and delicious smelling body covering his. Taking a deep breath Edward savoured the sweet bouquet that surrounded him, revelling in the aroma and the soft skin Edward realised with alarm that a certain part of him that was usually dormant was rising fast and trying hard, so very, very hard, to acquaint itself with the warm and curvy body that was currently lying on top of it.

Fight or flight kicked in and Edward started to scramble out from under Bella, just as Emmett and Jasper moved to help her up. A cacophony of apologies flew from all directions. Watching the gorgeous man run away from her as fast as his legs could carry him shattered Bella's fragile self-esteem even more. She didn't resist Jasper and Emmett's efforts to get her to her feet. She took a steadying breath and looked up at Emmett, and his sympathetic gaze nearly crippled her. She raised her hand to stop him from speaking.

"I'm just going to go before I humiliate myself any further."

"Bella-boo, it's okay. Edward is very shy. That's probably the first time he has had a woman on top of him!"

Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. No way could Emmett be talking about the heartbreakingly beautiful man who had just fled.

Her inner voice chimed in, 'not shy—just disgusted at being under such a big girl. Bet you have broken him in some way. It's a good job he is related to Dr Cullen.'

Clutching the hem of her tee shirt and wringing it tightly in her hands, she nodded in acknowledgment of Emmett's statement and promptly walked towards the changing room, gathered her belongings and left the scene of her mortification without another word to a Cullen.

Edward sat in office with his head in his hands and a tent in his pants, trying to reconcile what had just happened. The door to his office rattled as it flew open.

"Seriously, Bro! I told you she was skittish and you run away like your hair is on fire. You are safe by the way, the pretty lady left…"

Edward blinked at the diatribe Emmett was lobbing at him, both mentally and verbally.

"Emmett, I…."

Emmett drew himself up to his full height and Edward shrank back slightly. "If she doesn't come back, Dickward," he snarled, "I will never forgive you. She needs us man, she literally has no one and you made her feel so uncomfortable she left." Edward scrambled away from Emmett; for the first time he was genuinely fearful of his usually placid and easy going brother. "I was making progress with her, she was opening up to me—she asked me for a hug and she HATES hugs! You will make this right Edward!"

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when Emmett flounced out of his office and slammed the door behind him.

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die, but I would most probably be alone and it'd be weeks before I was found.**_

Bella's heart hurt. She lay on her father's bed in his old room and wallowed. She could still faintly smell his cologne and it was bitter sweet; she felt that he was still with her, yet she had never felt his loss more acutely.

"Daddy, I miss you so much, I wish you were here and you could tell me what to do. I know that you would have some words of wisdom for me." Bella rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "You would tell me that it couldn't possibly be as bad as I thought it was and that I should just get straight back on that horse. You would tell me that us Swans are made of sterner stuff and we don't run away, we stand strong and face life head on. But Dad, I don't think I can be strong at the moment. I feel so lost and alone—do you think anyone would notice if I just disappear?"

Bella sighed loudly and dashed the tears that were running down towards her ears. She could not believe the day's events. She had never felt so humiliated in front of people she hardly knew. First of all bawling like a baby in front of Emmett and then skittling Edward, she wasn't sure she would ever live that down or ever walk through the doors of that gym again. She decided she would wait a week or two, then call Dr Gerandy and ask him for a programme of exercises that she could do at home. Hopefully she could avoid all things Cullen forever more. She felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of not seeing Emmett again, but she knew he would soon forget about her as most people did.

Unbeknownst to Bella, there was a Cullen lurking nearby. It was no coincidence that Jasper happened to be hunting in the woods behind Bella's house. There might have been someone in his life who had told him that he had to be there, that he had to make sure she was okay and that he had to make sure she came back to Emz, otherwise he would never be forgiven. Knowing how tenacious that 'someone' was, Jasper made it his mission to ensure that all of the above happened. He listened intently to Bella's heartbreak; he felt her resolve to not come back to the gym and to just disappear from their lives. Taking a deep breath he focussed on her sobs and countered them with wave upon wave of courage and determination.

The sobs quietened and Jasper could hear Bella murmuring to herself—what if Dr Gerandy wasn't in and she had to see Dr Cullen again? How would she explain that she wasn't going back to the gym? Surely it wouldn't hurt to call the gym and make sure Edward was okay; she could have been worrying for nothing. She mused about how she would miss Emmett's jovial nature and the banter they had shared. Jasper sent her a wave of camaraderie and hopefulness and prayed that would be enough.

Bella's hand shook as she dialled the number for Emz. She was determined this time to let the call connect and be answered. Concentrating on her breathing, the phone seemed to ring for an eternity before she heard Alice's voice. "Emz Gunz and Bunz, Alice speaking. How can I help you today?"

"Um… Hi, it's Bella… um… Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella!" Alice gushed down the phone. "Are you okay? Are you calling to book some sessions? Rose has finished creating your programme, shall I book you in? Do you want to speak to Emmett? Do you want to speak to Rose? Do you just want to come down any way and see us? We'd love to see you! You do want to come back, don't you? You are not ringing to say you are not coming back, are you? Well I won't let you! We are going to be the very best of friends and you…"

Bella was trying to digest Alice's torrent of questions when it abruptly stopped. Listening intently to see if there was anyone still on the line, she could just make out scuffling noises and a low murmuring sound.

As she moved to hang up the phone, she could hear her name being shouted through the receiver.

"Bella-boo, are you still there? Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Emmett?"

"Oh good you are still there! Shorty wouldn't give me the phone and I wanted to tell you about the programme Rose has set up for you. She has run it past Dad as well, so we know its Dr Cullen approved!"

"Ok, what torture do you have in store for me?"

"Bella-boo trust me, you are going to love this! We are starting with Dance and Yoga, which will help with your co-ordination and confidence, and then we will hit the gym!"

"So I didn't break him then?"

"Who? Edwardo? Nah he is stronger than he looks. Seriously Bella, the only thing you did was give him a thrill; he is not injured in any way."

"Not helping me want to come back, Emmett!"

"Sorry, Bella. We are really looking forward to you coming back. Is tomorrow okay for your first dance lesson?"

Bella confirmed that it was and that she would see him in the morning, before hanging up the phone and praying to all the deities that she was doing the right thing.

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die, but my heart will probably explode in the presence of this beautiful man—but what a way to go!**_

Bella stood in the middle of the room as Edward circled her. Coming to a halt in front of her, he held out his hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Not at all," was her honest reply. She was so nervous she was almost vibrating with fear. Surreptitiously she wiped her hand down her leggings as she didn't want Edward to be repulsed by her clamminess.

He did not have to be a mind reader to know how terrified she was. He wished in that moment he could read her so he could pinpoint why she was so scared. Was it being in such close proximity to him? Had she felt how aroused he'd been the last time? Did she think he was a pervert? Was it being so close to any man? Was she scared of falling? Was she worried about failing?

"Bella, please just breathe," he urged. "Dancing should be fun, just feel the music and rhythm flow through you. There is no right or wrong here, just let me guide you. Take a deep breath and relax. I have you—nothing will happen to you when you are in my arms, I promise."

Closing her eyes, Bella inhaled deeply and shakily exhaled. "I'm scared," she confessed. "I don't dance, I never have. I avoided all the dances as school—I'm so clumsy and I knew I would trip or fall and I couldn't face the humiliation or giving my class mates ammunition to use against me, the people I went to school with were very unkind."

Edward took a step towards her. "Bella, I know Emmett said that you don't like physical contact, but I would very much like to give you a hug if I may?"

Bella nodded in acquiesce, stiffening slightly as Edward moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Melting into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his waist, she placed her head on his chest and sighed. This was very different from the hugs she had received from Emmett—just as comforting, but just... different.

Edward curled himself around Bella and gently tucked her under his chin. He took a deep breath and revelled in the feel of her in his arms. Bella closed her eyes and inhaled to calm herself, surrounding herself with his scent of cut grass and honey. Her heart was beating so fast, the blood thundering in her ears, it escaped her notice that in the firm chest that she was nuzzling, there was no heartbeat.

She was aware of him removing an arm from her waist and then music softly filling the air. She was also aware of them beginning to sway softly to the music. Edward moved minutely and placed his cheek on the top of her head; he slowly slid his hand down her arm and wove his fingers through hers, gently extending her arm and guiding her into position.

"Dance with me," he pleaded.

"Ok… but don't say you weren't warned; do not blame me for any injuries you may sustain."

"I'm not scared of you, Bella Swan," he replied.

She lifted her head off his chest and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm terrified of you."

His tawny eyes softened in sympathy. "There is no need to be scared of me. I know what it is like to feel like you don't belong—to feel like you are living life on the outskirts of everyone else's lives; to feel judged by the standards people hold your parents to. It's hard to live life under scrutiny Bella, but live you must. The world is a far better place for you being in it."

Edward smiled gently at the quivering form in his arms. Bella swallowed hard and nodded. "Can we dance now?"

"Of course, just relax and let me lead. Listen to the music and just feel."

For the next hour Bella soaked in the comfort of being in Edward's arms as they swayed, spun, dipped and floated around the studio floor. They were unaware that they had an audience, peeping through keyholes and under doors. Solely fixated on the woman in his arms, Edward was blissfully unaware that his siblings were fighting outside the door, jockeying for the best position to see what was happening behind the studio doors. Bets were made on who would kiss whom first. Emmett pushed Jasper out of the way so he could get a good view of what was happening, so Jasper made him cry. Jasper under Alice's instructions pushed courage sprinkled with a little hint of lust into the studio—she had seen a kiss and was desperate to make it happen. Alice never anticipated the effect her meddling might have.

Edward and Bella glided to a stop as the last strains of the final song echoed around the room. Bella was completely mesmerised by this gentle, sweet man. Edward, in turn, was enthralled by the beauty in his arms and he was desperate to taste her. She raised her face towards him as he brought his hands to gently cup her face. Her breath hitched as he slowly but surely brushed his lips across hers. He tentatively drew back to make sure he had her consent to continue. She looked surprised but not angered or disgusted in any way, so he lightly pecked at her lips again while he ran one hand over her shoulder and down her back. He pulled her towards him as he slid his other hand into her hair. He pressed his lips to hers more insistently this time, sighing with want as she responded to his advances.

Two things snapped him out of his Bella-induced haze, his siblings were giggling and cheering him on, and that Little Edward was also trying to get Bella to notice him. He knew that he had to break the kiss gently and with no hint of rejection. He loosened his grip on Bella's back and removed his hand from her hair, slowing their kiss once again to gentle pecks.

Bella couldn't believe what was happening, that this beautiful man was kissing her and by the feel of him was enjoying the kiss just as much as she was. Edward smiled softly at her. "Are you ok, Bella? I hope I wasn't too forward? But I really could not resist kissing you a moment longer."

Bella felt her cheeks flame at his honesty and opened her mouth to say that she had truly enjoyed the kiss—and that she hoped that they could do it again and the sooner the better as far as she was concerned. Bella's brain was a fraction too late in engaging and could only listen in mortification as her mouth blurted out, "I LOVE YOU!"

Edward's eyebrows met his hair line as he let her announcement sink in. He felt a little spark of hope that maybe she felt the same as he did. That spark was quickly extinguished by the look of horror on Bella's face and all his dreams were crushed as she pushed away from him and fled the room.

Vampires usually move very quickly, but the three eavesdroppers were taken by surprise when the door was flung open and a very flustered, scarlet Bella hurtled through it. So surprised were they, that they didn't have time to move away, which led to a collision between fleeing Bella and Emmett. She bounced off Emmett and into the wall. Emmett made a move to steady her, but the realisation that the Cullens had been spying on her intimate moment with Edward was just too much for Bella.

"No, stay away from me," she asserted. "Keep away from me. I never want to see any of you again! Was this some kind of sick joke to you? Befriend the fat girl, make her think the beautiful man wants her and all the time you were spying on me and laughing behind my back?"

Emmett looked crushed. "No, Bella. Please don't go, it's not like that at all! We all love you and we were just so happy you and Edward were getting on so well."

Bella was aware of someone behind her, and she knew it was Edward even before he spoke.

"He is telling the truth, Bella."

She held up her hand. "Just don't… I can't, I just can't… I need to go."

For the second time in as many days the Cullens watched as Bella fled from their presence. Arriving back home Bella made the snap decision to get away from Forks for a while. Maybe a few days away and a change of scenery would be the best way to put some distance between her and her humiliation.

Running upstairs, she attacked her wardrobe with gusto, tossing her clean clothes onto her bed. When she went to search for a suitcase, though, she realised they were in the attic. Bella stopped for a moment, shaken by the memory of what had happened the last time she was in the attic; but she ploughed on regardless. Her humiliation was a much more motivating force than the fear of falling. She pulled the ladder down and began to climb.

The Cullens stood bickering amongst themselves, each blaming the other for what had just happened—If Alice hadn't meddled, if Emmett wasn't so nosy, if Jasper hasn't overdone it with the lust and addled Bella's brain cells, if Rosalie hadn't suggested dance lessons, if Edward had been a little quicker and returned Bella's declaration—if, if, if!

Dr Cullen decided to swing by the gym and see how Bella was doing. The whole family seemed enthralled with her, which warmed his long dead heart—he secretly hoped that his family would be good for Bella and that in turn Bella would be good for them. He swiftly entered the gym and was surprised by the cacophony of voices coming from his children. The arguments were rapidly reaching a crescendo and despite his best efforts he could not make himself heard.

"Silence!" he finally bellowed. The five vampires startled and stilled in front of their sire. Not one of them had ever heard him raise his voice; not one of them had ever heard such rage emanating from this gentle soul.

"Thank you all for your co-operation. Now would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Everyone started talking at once. Carlisle sighed and raised his hands. "One at a time, please."

Emmett stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak when he was silenced by an anguished scream from Alice.

"Bella, noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She spun round to Edward. "You have to go. Take Carlisle. Please hurry, she doesn't have much time."

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die, but falling out of an attic in a cloud of plaid and flannel for a second time seemed an even shittier way to go...**_

Grabbing the largest suitcase she could find, Bella tugged it to the attic opening. Stepping back onto the ladder, she found herself wedged in the opening with the case, unable to move. She tried to wrestle herself free, breathing in and trying to push the case between herself and the ladder. She took another step down, but missed the rung she was aiming for.

Bella realised that for second time she was falling out of an attic, and braced herself, thinking another broken leg may not be so bad. She landed awkwardly, banging her head against the balustrade, but her back took the full brunt of her fall, crushing her case beneath her. The rigid metal handle of the case tore through skin, muscle and bone, splintering her ribs and tearing her aorta.

The moment Edward and Carlisle burst through Bella's front door, they could smell the blood; they could hear her gasping for breath. They hurtled upstairs at an inhuman speed, and Edward fell to his knees at the sight of her broken body.

Carlisle assessed the situation with lightning speed. "Bella, Bella can you hear me? Bella what happened?"

"Edward, love... Edward," she gasped. "No love me, need… to… go."

Hearing the heartbreak in her dying words spurred Edward into action. He grasped her hand. "I do love you Bella, so much, please don't leave me!"

He looked at his father who wore a grave expression. "We only have one choice son. We will lose her otherwise."

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" Her eyes flickered and focused on Edward, and he continued, "I promise to love you every day of forever. Do you love me? Will you stay with me?"

"Love… Edward." Her breathy whisper was barely audible, but it was all Edward needed. He looked at Carlisle and nodded. They both lowered their heads—one to her neck and one to her heart—and bit down.

 _ **I never gave much thought to how I would die, but dying to stay with the one that I love seemed a good way to go**_.

* * *

 **Hosts note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **P.S. We love you.**


End file.
